You and Beautiful World
by Lentimental
Summary: Kagamine Rin is about to finish a concert of hers. And with her last song, she's going to introduce to the world someone very special and dear to her.


Kagamine Rin stood on stage, the crowd before her screaming their cheers and waving their glow sticks rapidly. She smiled, not saying a word. Her concert was about to come to a close. There was one song left; the most important song of all of the ones she had performed that night. The lights dimmed until the it was pitch black, then a spotlight dropped down towards where Rin stood. The crowd went silent as the music started; a beautiful piano melody filling their ears.

 _The world is also this beautiful._

 _Upon the ticking clock hand, I wait for you._

As she sang the first couple lines of the song, Rin slowly walked over to a mirror that sat on stage. In it, her reflection looked back at her, though it was a bit different. Her reflection looked to be of a young boy, one who wore his hair up in a ponytail and looked exactly like her. Rin's reflection sang the next couple lines, the voice lower than the crowd had expected it to be.

 _I'm falling in love with you but I'm afraid of this feeling._

 _This beautiful world's colors are fading away,_

Rin brought her hand up, her mirror image mimicking her actions and they placed one of their hands against each other as Rin sang her line.

 _Fading away._

Rin and her reflection both closed their eyes as he sang his own line.

 _Tell me why…_

Rin opened her eyes when the music dipped for a moment and picked up once more.

 _There is something I need to tell you, and though I look for the words_

 _I cannot find them._

The mirror image sang out.

 _Even though the things to say_

 _Are overflowing,_

 _I still can't do it._

Rin and her counterpart both sang one after the other, as if echoing each other.

 _Look at me… (Look at me…)_

 _Repeating this… (Repeating this…)_

The both of them then sang their line together, their voices harmonizing beautifully.

 _All over again…_

As the music played, the both of them slowly sank down to the ground and onto their knees, each movement perfectly synchronized. When it was time to sing again, they each took turns with each verse.

 _Choked by heartless words_

 _Casual gestures are becoming bright_

 _I don't need love like in dramas and such._

 _If I could stay by your side,_

 _That alone is enough for me_

 _That alone is enough for me…_

The two sang in unison for a single verse once more.

 _That's all…_

As the calming melody of the music played, the two slowly stood once more. They looked at each other longingly, as if they couldn't reach one another. Rin sang her verses slowly but clearly while the music dimmed down, like a calm before the storm.

 _Someone's wishes,_

 _Lack of words,_

Her reflection then sang his own verses in the same manner.

 _And feelings_

 _Are gently engulfing this world._

As the music picked up, Rin grabbed hold of her mirror image's hand, pulling him forward through the invisible barrier that separated them and the two sang together in unison as they then began to dance together. Their movements no longer mimicked each other and instead, they danced with each other elegantly.

 _There is something I need to tell you, and though I look for the words_

 _I cannot find them._

 _Even though the things to say_

 _Are overflowing,_

 _I still can't do it._

 _Just look at me…_

The two released their hold on each other, each dancing gracefully on their tip toes to opposite ends of the stage while the melody of the piano rushed into a flurry of notes, a spotlight on each of them. The beat of the music died down to a more calm rhythm, the both of them only then taking long strides to close the distance between them to meet halfway. They stood in front of each other, looking at each other lovingly before Rin's counterpart took both her hands in his, their fingers intertwining. They pressed their foreheads together, a content smile on each of their faces. They slowly closed their eyes as the last note of the song rang out.

The world would now know of Kagamine Len's existence.

 **A/N: So this was written as a product of a daydream I usually have when I listen to Len and Rin's version of You and Beautiful World. A friend of mine convinced me to put it into fic form so... I tried and this was the result.**


End file.
